Point of No Return
by SparrowEyedGirl
Summary: What if the genders of Christine, Erik, and Raoul were swapped? How would the dark and twisted tale of Phantom of the Opera be different? Explore the world of love, hate, murder, lust, and the music of the night through the eyes of Christian, Erika, and Rachael. Rated T for violence and very minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Hi! This is my first fic that I've actually posted anywhere, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm really nervous, haha. Anyway, I've been tossing this story around in my head four about four years now, and when I saw the 25th anniversary play of Phantom of the Opera, my inspiration was sparked, and I immediately grabbed my laptop and started. I used the play as a model, since I can't find the movie anywhere, and I'm really enjoying the play so far. I do love the movie, though. Anyway, I'm ranting.**

**The basic concept of this fic is: What would have changed if the genders of Christine, Erik, and Raoul were changed? What if Raoul and Erik were women fighting over the affections of the beautiful/handsome ballet dancer turned singer Christine? In this story, Erik is Erika, Christine is Christian, and Raoul is Rachael (pronounced "rah-ch-el").**

**Songs are marked by Italicized font and are centered.**

**I do not own anything!... Obviously. I'd be rich, otherwise. Though I would like to own Gerard Butler... Maybe Emmy Rossum too... Ranting again, anyway, enjoy!**

_One_

They wheeled her into the Opera House, and she fidgeted slightly at the memories that came to her. So much fear, so much death...

She adjusted her black skirts and sighed. She used to wear colors so often, but not since he died. Though the death was years ago, it still pained her. She loved him dearly, and he had to leave her.

Rachael Daae remembered the Phantom, and wondered if the monster was still here. Christian would speak fondly of his teacher, but neither of them would speak of that night. That night he chose Rachael instead of the Phantom.

Rachael's nurse bid on a few items, almost all of them. She knew that Rachael would want them, want to remember Christian, as painful as it was.

A monkey holding a pair of symbols mounted on a box was placed in her lap. She stared at it, reaching out a hand and lovingly touching the mahogany box.

_A collector's piece, indeed._

_Every detail..._

_Exactly as he said..._

_He often spoke of you, my friend._

_Your velvet lining,_

_And your figurine of lead._

_Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead..._

"Lot 666, then!" the auctioneer said. "A chandler, in pieces."

Rachael looked up then. She had always imagined that chandler gone, destroyed in the fire.

"Some of you may recall the _strange _affair of the Phantom of the Opera... a mystery, never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that _this _is the very chandler from the famous disaster! Our workshops have repaired it, and fitted parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled!"

Rachael was anxious now. She wanted to see it.

"Perhaps we can... frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination," the auctioneer finished. Rachael scoffed. The Phantom didn't feel fear, couldn't be frightened away.

The sheet was lifted from the piece, and lifted into the air.

Rachael could see it now. The Opera House was no longer scorched, dank, and covered in cobwebs. It was as beautiful as it once was, with the stage lit, the chairs red, and the statues golden. The chandler back in place, lighting the House in all its beauty.

**Yeah, I know, nothing happened in this chapter. This is the opening scene. But hey, look in the chapters! There's another waiting for you! Please drop a review!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. This chapter CAN get a little confusing, it got a little confusing for me to write. The main person singing is in regular print, while secondary people are in ()'s. You'll see what I mean later.**

**I don't own anything except my own ideas. Enjoy!**

_Two_

_Paris, 1870_

Erika prowled the shadows, blending with her black attire and dark makeup, watching the dancers and singers get ready for rehearsal before opening night. Props were being finished and moved, costumes adjusted, lanterns lit, and the band was taking its place.

Amidst all of this, two elderly gentlemen were pushing their way through the crowd. Erika knew them immediately as the two new managers. Her only hope was they would obey her orders. It was _her _Opera House after all.

She watched her handsome star, her flawless protege, stand in line with the rest of the dancers. Anger surged through her, made her grip the wooden railing. He did _not _belong there. He belonged in a star's place. She had trained him well, but he would do nothing. He swore he was happy.

He started to dance across the stage, flawlessly, gracefully, but it wasn't enough for her. Erika took matters into her own hands.

In the moments when she chased away the stage hands and figured a plan, the new stage managers had been introduced and wanted to hear Carlotta sing. So the soprano stood center—stage and did as she was told. Erika flinched as the horrid sound rang in her ears. The woman was truly awful.

Erika's slender hands untied a rope and pulled it out of it's hold, releasing a backdrop that fell near the red—headed soprano. She smirked and dropped the rope on the ground.

Chaos erupted, and Erika sank back into the shadows. She saw Madame Giry appear, and she dropped a sealed letter before fleeing to her home.

_(She's here!_

_The Phantom of the Opera!_

_She's there!_

_The Phantom of the Opera!)_

Meg scurried around the stage, scared, being verbally assaulted by the new managers. Finally, she ran to Christian, and he covered her shaking shoulders with his hands.

"Where's Buquet? Get that man down here! Buquet, chief of the flys, he's responsible for this!"

The man stumbled onto the stage, a wide-eyed look on his face. He was holding a rope.

_(Please, Monsieur, don't look at me!_

_God as my witness,_

_I was not at my post!_

_Please, Monsieur, there's no one there!_

_If there is, well then, it must be a ghost!)_

Terrified whimpers broke out across the group.

_(She's there!_

_The Phantom of the Opera!)_

"Good Heavens, I've never known such insolence!" one of the managers yelled, and Meg shrank back against Christian.

"These things do happen," the second director, the one who admired Carlotta, said. He helped her into a standing position, and a look of anger crossed her heavily makeup-ed face.

"'These things do happen'?" she demanded. "You have been here _five minutes_, what do you know?! Si, these things do happen all the time! For the past three years these things do happen!"

She walked angrily to the old manager. "And did you stop them from happening, no!"

She turned back to the new managers. "And you! You're as bad as him! 'These things do happen'! Well, until you stop them from happening, this thing does not happen!"

She stormed off the stage, and Christian held in a laugh. The old manager left, clearly amused as well.

"Well... La Carlotta will be back!" one of the managers said hopefully.

"You think so, Monsieur?" Madame Giry contradicted. "I have a message, Sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh, God in Heaven, you're all obsessed!"

"She merely welcomes you to her Opera House! Commands that you continue to leave Box 5 open for her use, and reminds you that her salary is due."

The managers laughed. "Her _salary_?"

"Monsieur Lefevre paid her 20,000 franks a month! Perhaps you can afford more with Victome de Chagny as your patron. Will the Victome be at the performance tonight?"

"In our box."

"Madame, who is the understudy for the role?"

"There is no understudy, the production is new!"

"Christian Daae could sing it for you!"

Meg grabbed his hand and pulled him forward excitedly. "Meg!" he exclaimed while the directors scoffed.

"A dancer?"

"He's been taking lessons from a great teacher!"

"From whom?"

"I—I don't know, Sir," Christian stuttered.

"Oh, not you as well! Can you believe it?"

"Full house and we'll have to cancel!"

"Daae..." the second manager motioned him forward, and he obliged. "Any relation to the the violinist?"

"My mother, sir," he replied.

"Let him sing for you, Monsieur. He has been well taught," Madame Giry cut in. Her tone was convincing, and the manager nodded.

"Very well! From the beginning of the aria then, Monsieur!"

Christian nervously looked at the other dancers, who nodded in encouragement. He picked up the scarf Carlotta had left behind so he could hide his shaking hands.

The piano began to play, and he hesitated before singing in his well—trained, tenor voice.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye..._

He was too nervous, he wasn't singing loud enough or well enough, like she taught him. He wanted to run away, wanted to hide forever. He was making a fool of himself!

He turned to run when Madame Giry banged her staff on the ground. She gave the young man a stern look. _Stay_, it said.

_Remember me..._

_Every so often..._

_Promise me you'll try..._

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves."

"Oh, don't fret Firmin."

At Firmin's comment, Christian gained more confidence. He wanted to prove them wrong, prove he was more than a dancer. His Angel's fiery confidence surged through him.

_On that day,_

_That not so distant day,_

_When you were far away and free!_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me!_

Christian was suddenly pulled aside, changed into a costume, and they resumed their dress rehearsal – him now apart of the show.

**Well, there's that. Christian's a star, hurray! I know in the original story, it was a father that died, not a mother, but I've noticed that mothers and sons are usually close, and daughters and fathers are usually close. Anyway, I know my grammar and punctuation isn't the best, truth be told I haven't had the best English teachers. I know it can also get confusing with "managers", "the first manager", "the second manager"... Well, I didn't actually memorize their names until today. Whoops. Anyway, drop a review for me! It would make my day! Thanks everyone!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, huzzah! Special thanks to WednesdaysInFebruary for her kind, kind review. Thank you so much, my awesome reader, and here's my gift to you! A new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, except my own ideas. Enjoy!**

_Three_

Rachael Victome de Changy took her seat in a box, her pale pink skirts flowing around her. She toyed with her sheer, golden scarf, her gold ring glittering in the candle light. Her father was a rich man – the riches to pass to her when death took him, since her mother could bear no sons, only her.

The play started, and Rachael watched with great interest. The managers had said something about a new star – a former dancer – and Rachael was curious to see who it was.

She guessed it was the man with straight, brown hair down to his shoulders and a muscular frame who she had always seen in the background. She sat forward, a smile on her face when he took center—stage. The managers had said he was going to be a rising star, that he had a voice to be heard.

Her eyes widened when he sang the first few lines. The voice sounded so familiar, she now noticed how familiar he looked...

_And though it's clear,_

_Though it was always clear,_

_That it was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember..._

_Stop and think of me!_

_Think of August,_

_When the world was green!_

_Don't think about the way things might have been!_

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking,_

_Silent and resigned!_

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard to put you from my mind!_

_Think of me,_

_Please say you'll think of me!_

_Whatever else you choose to do!_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won't think of you!_

The managers chatted amongst themselves as the star moved gracefully across the stage, the music fueling his movement. Suddenly, it hit her. Those summer days spent at his lake house, his mother playing the violin, both of them whispering stories to each other...

_(Can it be?_

_Can it be Christian?)_

"Brava! Brava!" she exclaimed, clapping and smiling widely. The managers were giving her strange looks, but she didn't care. She was too happy that she found the man she'd always been in love with.

_(Long ago,_

_It seems so long ago!_

_How young and innocent we were!_

_He may not remember me,_

_But I remember him!)_

Christian turned back to the audience and began to sing again, entrancing Rachael.

_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons,_

_So do we._

_But please, promise me that sometimes,_

_You will think..._

_Of me!_

He bowed to the audience, and the audience erupted in applause, none more enthusiastically than Rachael.

Little did anyone know, a raven—haired Angel from Hell was sitting in her catacombs, smiling at her protege, her star, her love.

**Well, there we go! I got a little confused at Raoul's last name, is it de Changy? Or Victome de Changy? Someone please tell me. Thanks for reading, and go ahead and drop me a review! It would, and does, honestly make my day. Thanks again!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good afternoon, my lovely readers! For your entertainment, I will be posting a new chapter! Hurray! Yes, I know, I'm updating rather quickly. I have nine complete chapters, almost through with chapter ten. This is probably one of my favorite characters, I love describing Rachael and this leads up to one of my favorite scenes.**

**Thanks so much to tarheelborn for your help – I immediately went and changed the name. Thanks to everyone, really, it makes me smile when I get emails saying my story has been reviewed, followed, read... I just can't quite grasp it yet. People actually like my work!**

**I'm rambling, my apologies.**

**I don't own anything, though I wish I did. Enjoy!**

_Four_

The dancers all surrounded Christian, complimenting him. All the time, he smiled. He just hoped his Angel would be proud.

The girls turned and stood up straight when a familiar staff struck the ground. Madame Giry stood before them, tall and proud as ever. She gave Christian a rare smile.

"Yes, you did well," she told him, stepping forward and touching his cheek, as his mother once did. "She will be pleased."

Christian smiled widely at the dark—haired Madame.

She turned to the dancers, and her gaze turned hard.

"And you! You were a disgrace! Such ronds de jambes! Such temps de cuisse! Come! We rehearse, now!"

The girls looked at each other with terrified expressions before going to a formation. Christian gave the ones who looked at him sympathetic looks. He didn't mean to upstage everyone...

_Brava,_

_Brava,_

_Bravissima!_

Christian looked around, trying to sight his Angel.

_Christian!_

_Christian!_

He ignored Meg's calls. He wanted to see her, he needed to see his Angel.

_Christian..._

He was distracted by his Angel's seductive purr when Meg scampered out of formation and ran to him. She took his hands in hers and smiled widely at him.

_Where in the world have you been hiding!_

_Really, you were perfect!_

He smiled at the beautiful ballerina and blushed modestly. He wouldn't say he was _perfect_. His Angel said he still had much to learn.

_I only wish I knew your secret!_

_Who is this new tutor?_

Christian sighed and looked around. He wanted to tell his best friend everything, but would his Angel be angry at him? Her wrath was nothing to be trifled with...

He turned back to Meg with a slight smile. He was going to tell her, the Angel would understand.

_Mother once spoke of an Angel,_

_I used to dream she'd appear..._

Meg's eyes were wide. He smiled at her and took her hands again. She had to believe him, it was the truth!

_Now as I sing, I can sense her!_

_And I know she's here!_

_Here in this room, she calls me softly!_

_Somewhere inside, hiding!_

_Somehow I know she's always with me!_

_She, the unseen genius!_

Christian had gone behind a privacy curtain to change from the irritating costume, opting instead for a pair of cotton pants and a loose shirt. He emerged once again, and Meg smiled sadly at him.

_I watched your face from the shadows,_

_Distant through all the applause!_

_I hear your voice in the darkness,_

_Yet the words aren't yours!_

Christian knew Meg didn't believe him, but he didn't care. He knew the Angel was listening, he knew she was watching, though she remained silent.

_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

A stage hand had picked up the costume, but the two hardly noticed. Meg looked even more confused now, chiming her voice in.

_(Who is this Angel?)_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer!_

_Secret and strange Angel!_

_She's with me even now!_

_(Your hands are cold!)_

_All around..._

_(You're face, Christian, it's white!)_

_It frightens me!_

_(Don't be frightened!)_

A staff broke the notes between the two, and they both jumped and looked to see Madame Giry standing a few feet from them. Her angry look told them she had noticed Meg's absence.

"Meg Giry. Are you a dancer?" she asked. Meg nodded tentatively.

"Then go and practice!"

She darted off, back to formation, and Madame Giry turned to him. Christian tensed, thinking she was going to yell at him for distracting Meg, but her gaze softened.

"My dear, I was asked to give you this," she told him, handing him a letter.

"Thank you," Christian replied, taking the brown envelope. Madame Giry nodded and left, tending to her dancers.

In neatly written cursive, the letter read:

A red scarf. The attic.

-Little Lotte

He read the letter several times over. There was only one woman he called Little Lotte, someone who he had long said goodbye to...

He was called away from his thoughts by men laughing.

"A tour de force! There's no other way to describe it!" Monsieur Andre boasted.

"What a relief! Not a single refund!" Monsieur Firmin replied.

"Greedy!"

"Richard, I think we've made quite the discovery with Mr. Daae!"

"Gentlemen, as much as I appreciate an escort, this is one visit I prefer to make unaccompanied," a third, feminine voice said.

"Now, your father would protest! A woman alone with a man and no chaperone!"

"Please, Monsieurs, I can handle myself. Besides, what my father does not know will not hurt him."

There was a pause. "As you wish, Madame! They appear to have met before!"

There was silence as the managers left.

"Christian Daae! Where is your red scarf!" the feminine voice demanded. Christian froze. He knew that voice...

"Madame?"

"Well you can't have lost it, you said you wouldn't! Yours fell in the ocean and I gave you mine!"

Christian turned in his seat to see his childhood sweetheart, Rachael de Changy. She smiled widely at him, and he returned it.

She was much more beautiful than he remembered, pale skin with pink lips and cheeks, a freckle just under her left eye. Her wide blue eyes were framed with thick lashes, and her blonde hair was pulled from her face, half of it in a elegant bun, the other ringlets falling to the middle of her back. Her pale pink dress hugged her small frame until her waist, where it opened into a wide skirt. Oh, how she reminded him of the porcelain doll his mother kept, Lotte. He called her Little Lotte because of it.

"Oh, Rachael, it is you!"

"Christian," she said as he stood and grasped her free hand. The other came out from behind her back, where she held a bright red rose. He smiled and accepted it. He, then, remembered a song.

_Little Lotte,_

_Let her mind wander!_

She smiled widely, her perfect, white teeth shining in the candle light. "You remember that, too!"

He nodded and continued, her beautiful voice now picking up the lines that were hers.

_Little Lotte thought,_

_Am I fonder of dolls?_

_Or of goblins, of shoes?_

_(Or of riddles, or frocks)_

"Those picnics in the attic," Rachael mused.

_(Or of chocolates?)_

"Mother playing the violin..."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north!"

Christian laughed before continuing with their song.

_No, what I love best,_

_Lotte said,_

_Is when I'm asleep in my bed,_

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head,_

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head..._

They both sighed, the memories all coming back.

"Mother said," Christian mused, "'when I'm in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'."

He looked at Rachael, whose wide eyes were trained on his face.

"Well, mother is dead, Rachael, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music!"

Rachael smiled at him. "No doubt about it," she whispered, touching his cheek. "And now, we go to supper!"

He smiled, remembering her eagerness. She was always against the typical stereotypes of when two people go on an outing. The smile faded, however, when he remembered his Angel.

"No, Rachael, the Angel is very strict!"

"Well, I shan't keep you up late!" Rachael replied, laughing. Christian grew frustrated. How could she not see?!

"No!"

"You must change, I must go get my carriage! Two minutes, Christian!"

"Rachael!" he called as she swept from the room. He shakily sat down in a chair. His Angel would be angry now...

"Things have changed, Rachael..."

He jumped as a clear, soprano voice rang angrily in the room.

**Well, Rachael has made a move, and Erika is very, very angry. Stay tuned for chapter five, which will be posted later today or tomorrow. Please, drop a review, they make my day! Thanks so much!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon, lovelies! Why don't you sit down and enjoy a nice beverage, maybe a snack, and read this chapter? :D? I know, it's very short, but I'll be posting chapter seven later. My life is busy, busy, busy, between high school and college courses, homework, friends, family, you guys... Ugh. But, I do have a three day weekend coming up! You guys know what I'll be doing!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites – it means so much! Oh, and welcome!**

**Like I said, this chapter is short, but it leads up to one of my favorite chapters, along with my two favorite songs from the play... Yes, I know I said that last chapter, too, haha.**

**I don't own anything except my imagination that doesn't have an off switch! Enjoy!**

_Five_

Erika was shaking with rage. How _dare _that girl sweep into the room, seduce _her _Christian with her sickening pink dress, her faux innocence! And Christian was going to go with her!

_Insolent girl,_

_This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave, young mistress!_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

She had scared Christian with her outburst, but he quickly recovered. He was hopeful, hopeful that he would finally see his Angel from Hell.

He would, if he was worthy enough.

_Angel, I hear you!_

_Speak, I listen!_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak,_

_Forgive me!_

_Enter at last,_

_Master!_

Erika smiled, careful not to let her mask slip. She would reveal herself to him. She would take him to the catacombs tonight. Anything to keep him away from that girl, that sickening sight that was Rachael de Changy.

_Flattering, child,_

_You shall know me._

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

_I am there inside!_

Christian turned to the mirror, and his gaze turned to wonder upon seeing her.

_Angel of Music,_

_Guide and guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer!_

_Come to me strange Angel!_

Erika smirked and opened the mirror, revealing the passage to her home. Christian hesitated, and she held out a hand.

_I am your Angel of Music..._

_Come to me, Angel of Music..._

_I am your Angel of Music..._

_Come to me, Angel of Music..._

Christian took her hand, and she relished the warm feeling that shot through her cold heart.

"Christian! Christian!" she heard Rachael exclaim when the mirror closed. She smirked triumphantly and lead her star down the dark hall.

**So there's that, Erika now has Christian under her raven—colored wing, and Rachael has no idea. SO MUCH DRAMA! Anyways, why don't you drop a review and make my day? No, seriously, it makes my day when I get emails saying someone's reviewed or followed the story... No one's really liked my work before so I honestly love it. Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Have a great day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone out there in... Wherever you are! (My lame attempt at "being funny". Just... ignore that.)**

**So, as I was posting chapter five, I happened to glance over at the views this story has... We're at 176. 176, guys. That's... Incredible. I cannot thank you enough. I didn't even think I'd get past ten views to be honest. It made me tear up, not joking at all.**

**Anyway, here we are, at my favorite chapter! I just love this scene so much and the songs are just... Incredible. I loved describing Erika and how Christian views her, I love writing from her point of view. I love writing from everyone's, though.**

**Rambling again, sorry.**

**Again, the main person singing (or whichever point of view it's in) is in regular text, and the secondary person is in ()'s.**

**That was a really long author's note but hey, half the people probably don't even read them. As usual, I don't own anything except my ideas! Enjoy!**

_Six_

His Angel was beautiful, she was dark, she was mysterious.

She was clothed in a form fitting black dress and a black cloak with red material inside. Her full lips were ruby and raven waves flowed easily down her back and came to a gradual stop at her hips. Christian notice how they swayed when she walked. The left side of her face was covered in a pristine white mask.

His Angel was the Phantom of the Opera. But she was not as they described. Her skin was not yellow, her eyes were a vibrant emerald, not black.

She lead him down a hallway, and the candle holders that looked like men seemed to gesture them down the right direction. Christian couldn't help but stare at her. What was the face behind the mask?

Her eyes, which were covered in shades of gray and black makeup, locked with his only for a moment before she turned back to their destination.

_In sleep she sang to me,_

_In dreams she came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again,_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind!_

The Angel sighed at his voice, her grip tightened on his hand. She joined in.

_(Sing once again with me!_

_Our strange duet._

_My power over you,_

_Grows stronger yet!_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside your mind!)_

The pair had now come to a large lake, and his Angel allowed him to sit in a rowboat that she pushed gracefully down the lake. Mist left droplets on Christian's shirt, but he was only halfway aware. Where were they going? Did he make the right decision, leaving Rachael to go with her?

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear!_

_(It's me they hear!)_

_My (Your) spirit,_

_And your (my) voice,_

_In one combined!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my (your) mind!_

Voices seemed to come out of nowhere, joining their song. It was only right, the candles lighting the way and Christian clueless as to where they were going, it added to the eeriness.

_She's there,_

_The Phantom of the Opera!_

_Beware!_

_The Phantom of the Opera!_

Christian looked around in amazement as they came to a vast room, guarded by a metal gate. The gate lifted, and the Phantom slowly propelled them forward.

_(In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew!_

_That woman, and mystery!)_

_We're both in you!_

Christian turned as he sang, now looking fearlessly at his Angel, who smiled at him.They sang together, yet again. It felt right to him, though.

_And in this labyrinth,_

_Where night is blind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here,_

_Inside my (your) mind!_

The boat stopped. Now at their destination, Christian stood and joined hands with his Angel. She stood on the stone floor, and pulled him up to join her.

"Sing for me, my Angel of Music!" she demanded, and he could not deny her.

_She's there,_

_The Phantom of the Opera!_

"Sing!"

He began to sing some notes, anything to keep her happy, to keep her from scolding him.

She removed her cloak, discarding it on the ground before circling him. She continually commanded him to sing, and his notes climbed higher. Their gazes only left each others to examine the other. Christian noted how low cut her dress was, how slim and full her figure was. He blushed and looked into her eyes again.

As his notes ended, the Phantom graced over to an organ. She began a song on her own, accompanying it with the dramatic tones of the organ.

_I have brought you!_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne!_

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music!_

_Music!_

He turned to her, finding her gaze on him, not on the organ.

_You have come here!_

_For one purpose and one alone!_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me to serve me,_

_To sing for my music..._

_My music..._

There was a pause as the Phantom abandoned her organ and circled, stepping closer and closer to him.

_Nighttime sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation._

_Darkness stirs,_

_And wakes imagination._

_Silently the senses,_

_Abandon their defenses..._

Her beautiful voice rang out in their cavern, and Christian found himself engrossed in her song.

_Slowly, gently,_

_Night unfurls its splendor,_

_Grasp it,_

_Sense it!_

_Tremulous and tender!_

She was finally in front of him now, her green gaze piercing his soul. He tried to turn his head, but she brought it back.

_Turn your face away,_

_From the garish light of day!_

_Turn your thoughts away,_

_From cold, unfeeling light..._

_And listen to the music of the night!_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes..._

_Let your spirit start to soar!_

Christian closed his eyes, letting her sweet words and voice chill his skin. He wanted to touch her, feel her smooth skin once again...

_And you'll live..._

_As you've never lived..._

_Before..._

He opened his eyes when the Phantom's fingertips graced his cheek. Her fingers were so cold...

He reached out to take her hands again, but she stepped away.

_Softly, deftly,_

_Music shall surround you!_

_Hear it..._

_Feel it..._

_Closing in around you..._

_Open up your mind!_

_Let your fantasies unwind!_

_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight..._

_The darkness of the music of the night!_

_Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world,_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

The Phantom, who had previously had her back to him, now turned to face him.

_Only then can you belong to me..._

Christian stepped closer to her, and she stood unmoving. Her chest rose and fell more rapidly as he stepped behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. The Phantom sighed and leaned into his touch.

_Floating, falling,_

_Sweet intoxication._

_Touch me,_

_Trust me._

_Savor each sensation!_

She twisted out of his hold when his hand inched closer to her mask. She gripped his wrist with cold fingers.

_Let the dream begin!_

_Let your darker side give in!_

_To the power of the music that I write..._

_The power of the music of the night!_

The Phantom took his hand again and lead him to a small room with a bed. He took the hint, though hesitant. She sat on the bed when he did, tucking some stray locks of hair behind his ears.

_You alone can make my song take flight..._

_Help me make the music of the..._

_Night..._

She stood and backed out of the room, drawing a curtain and leaving him alone.

**Well, there's that. Christian now knows who his Angel is, and Erika's hold over him is getting stronger.**

**Anyway, drop a review and maybe answer a question for me: Who do you like hearing from the most? In other words, which point of view is most enjoyable for you to read?**

**I know it's early, but we're getting close to the end of the finished chapters I have and I would really like to know, I know I love writing from Christian's point of view and Erika's, but you guys might feel differently and that's totally okay.**

**Thanks for reading guys, have an awesome day! Try to avoid any falling chandeliers! (… Again, my attempt at being funny... I have very bad humor.)**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello yet again my lovely readers! How might you be? I hope you're doing well.**

**I had planned on posting earlier, but since I had today off from school my body decided it needed sleep... I was up at about 1:45. Yes, P.M. After that, I decided to watch Sherlock and then had to run some errands. I didn't forget about you guys, don't worry! I'm just quite lazy.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed and viewed the story while I was gone! I noticed, though, no body answered the question at the end of chapter six. Please do, guys, seriously!**

**Now, some answers to your other questions.**

**SimplyMari: Thank you! I will be following the storyline of the 25th anniversary play on Netflix, I can't find the movie ANYWHERE and it's the only play I've seen. I'm only about a quarter of the way through the book, and I'd love to finish it. I'm just so busy. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you stick with the story!**

**Anyways, I own nothing, though I wish I did. Enjoy!**

_Seven_

Erika sat in silence, writing a new song. Her star was still asleep. She sat at her piano, the same black dress from the night before pooling around her.

Soon, the Phantom heard rustling and quiet footsteps. She smiled lightly and momentarily stopped composing. Christian was awake.

_(I remember,_

_There was mist..._

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake..._

_There were candles all around,_

_And on the lake, there was a boat..._

_And in the boat,_

_There was she...)_

Erika, who had continued composing, was now only half focused. She heard footsteps come closer and closer to her, but she didn't look up.

_(Who was that shape in the shadows?_

_Who's is that face in the mask?)_

She hadn't noticed Christian's hand reaching towards her mask. She hadn't noticed when he touched the edge. She only noticed when he pulled the mask from her deformed face.

Erika shrieked and abruptly stood, her shaking hand covering her face. Christian backed away from her, a wide—eyed look on his face. He continued to back away as she advanced towards him.

_DAMN YOU!_

_YOU LITTLE PRYING PANDORA!_

_YOU LITTLE DEMON!_

She grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her and uncovered her face. Her eyes were filled with tears now, oh, how she wished she could have hid this from him forever.

_IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE!_

_CURSE YOU!_

She pushed Christian away, and he fell to the ground. He continued to stare at her with wide eyes, and the Phantom covered her face again.

_YOU LITTLE LYING DELILAH!_

_YOU LITTLE VIPER!_

_NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE!_

Erika sank to the ground, a few feet from a shaking Christian. She didn't want to frighten him, but he needed to know his place. Curiosity always lead to bad things. He needed to know that.

Panting from her outburst, she slowly looked at him. His gaze had adverted to the floor.

_Stranger than you dreamt it,_

_Can you even dare to look!_

_Or bare to think of me,_

_This loathsome gargoyle who burns in Hell,_

_But secretly,_

_Yearns for Heaven,_

_Secretly,_

_Secretly..._

_But, Christian..._

He fearfully looked her in the eyes now.

_Fear can turn to love,_

_You'll learn to see to find the woman behind the monster!_

_This repulsive carcass!_

Trembling with fear, she uncovered her face again, causing him to turn away. Erika suppressed a sob. He had to see her, not the monster she looked to be. She needed him to love her, like she loved him.

_Who seems a beast,_

_But secretly,_

_Dreams of beauty,_

_Secretly,_

_Secretly..._

Christian looked at her again, his eyes filled with pity, fear, and disgust.

"Oh, Christian..." she whispered. Tears in her eyes again, she turned away. He didn't understand. He didn't want someone with a deformed face, however alike they were. He wanted false beauty like Rachael had.

False? She scoffed internally. Rachael de Changy didn't have to hide her face like she did. _She _was the one with false beauty. But she would not give up. She would not loose Christian.

The Phantom was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a presence beside her. She looked up to see Christian, holding her pristine mask out to her with a shaking hand.

She took it gratefully and turned away to put the mask back on. To hide once again.

She stood quickly, and Christian tensed. He was afraid she would snap again. She didn't, though. She looked into his eyes, seeing her own hard, cold face reflected in them.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you."

Once again, they went down the hall, back to the Opera House.

**In the play, Erik sings "Come, we must return...", but I think Erika should have some speaking dialogue. It is a small part from the movie, one of the few things I remember from it, haha.**

**In other news, I'm starting yet another fic, and I might be posting it on here! So... If anyone's a Sherlock fan, please go check it out!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys have a wickedly awesome day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. So. I said I wouldn't update this early, since I only have this and the next chapter complete, but I'm going to work on it tomorrow. So... More chapters! I think I will update much more than your typical author.**

**In answer to some reviews:**

**Broadway Beauty XOXO: You, my darling, have truly made my night. Calling my fic a "masterpiece", saying how much you loved it, saying how you could picture the characters acting everything out... You are far too kind and I cannot thank you enough.**

**I probably over-react to these reviews and follows and favorites but no one's really liked my work, outside of my friends and family circle, so to hear that you guys love it and want to continue reading... It just makes me very, very happy.**

**Anyway, after that long rant, here's a new chapter! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

_Eight_

Meg ran down the stairs with the rest of the dancers, who were all chatting and giggling amongst themselves. They stopped in the lobby, waiting for her mother to instruct them.

When a man screamed, they all screamed, and looked up at the rafters fearfully.

Meg sighed. It was only Buquet. He was holding a noose and laughing.

_Like yellow parchment is her skin!_

_A great black hole serves as the nose,_

_Which never grew!_

The girls were clinging to each other now, all scared. Even Meg was wide—eyed. Was this really what the Phantom looked like?

_You must be always on your guard!_

_Or she will catch you with her magical lasso!_

The man strung the noose around himself, holding it high, and the girls shrieked while he laughed. They ran out of the lobby.

Even Meg joined them.

Madame Giry watched as the dancers scattered, screaming. She glared at Buquet, who was laughing maniacally.

_(Those who speak of what they know,_

_Find too late that prudent silence is wise.)_

She struck the ground with her staff and strutted forward as Buquet started to walk away. He turned to her.

_(Joseph Buquet,_

_Hold your tongue!_

_She will burn you with the heat of her eyes!)_

Buquet laughed before turning away, shaking his head in disbelief.

**Kinda anti-climatic, how short this chapter is. And no real word from the main characters. So sorry. I wanted a break since the next chapter has TONS of singing in it, with TONS of characters.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you guys have a superb day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! Here we are again. I hope you all had a lovely Sunday.**

**I know I said I'd work on this fic this weekend but, oh my gosh guys, I've been so busy I didn't have time to sit down and watch the play.**

**So, we've arrived at the end of my pre-written chapters. Updates will be a lot slower now.**

**In other news, for any Sherlock fans out there, my Sherlock fic is up and running! Please, go check it out. It'll be interesting!**

**I'm gonna warn you guys now, this chapter is VERY confusing and has LOTS of singing. I was going to put each new character in ()'s, adding one for each character, but I got up to like... Five. That's just insane. So, try to follow, and if you can't, that's okay. I could hardly follow along.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

_Nine_

_Where is he!_

Rachael walked, her gate very angry, into the managers office, holding her lilac skirts so that she wouldn't fall. Her hair blew behind her.

_(Who do you mean?)_

_I mean Mr. Daae!_

_Where is he!_

_(How should we know?)_

_I want an answer!_

_I take it that you sent me this note!_

_(What's all this nonsense!)_

_(Of course not!)_

_(Don't look at us!)_

Rachael's eyebrows furrowed. If the managers had not sent her this infuriating note, who had?

_He's not with you, then?_

_(Of course not!_

_We're in the dark!)_

_Monsieur, don't argue!_

_Isn't this the letter you wrote!_

She held out the yellow parchment to them, and Monsieur Andre took it.

_(And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?)_

Andre and Rachael looked at Firming, their eyebrows raised. Firmin sighed.

_Written!_

Andre sighed and looked at the note, which was written in an elegant hand. He read it out loud:

_(Do not fear for Monsieur Danae,_

_The Angel of Music has him under her wing_

_Make no attempt to see him again...)_

"Well if you didn't write it, who did!" Rachael demanded, removing her leather gloves.

Two other people stormed into the manager's office, holding identical sheets of yellow parchment. One had red hair and overly dramatic clothes. Rachael recognized her as Carlotta.

_(Where is she!)_

_(Ah, welcome back!)_

_(Your precious patron,_

_Where is she!)_

Rachael sighed and stepped forward.

_What is it now?_

_(I have your letter!_

_A letter which I rather resent!)_

_(Did you send it?)_

Rachael sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was rather tiring, and she was starting to sense a headache.

_Of course not!_

_(As if she would!)_

_(You didn't send it?)_

_Of COURSE not!_

_(What's going on!)_

_(You dare tell me that this is not the letter you sent!)_

_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent!_

Rachael stepped forward, taking the letter out of Carlotta's hand with a glare. The soprano gasped, and looked at the lead tenor, who looked at Andre, who looked at Firmin, who looked at the wall and cleared his throat. Rachael was sure she would have laughed if the situation wasn't so irritating.

She read the letter out loud:

_Your days at the Opera Popularize are numbered,_

_Christian Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight..._

_Be prepared for a great misfortune,_

_Should you attempt to take his place..._

Andre stole the letter from Rachael as she looked at Carlotta in disbelief. Did she really think Rachael was so brash as to send this?!

Andre and Firmin looked at the notes, shaking their heads.

_(Far too many notes for my taste!_

_And most of them about Christian!_

_All we've heard since we came is the Monsieur's name!)_

Madame Gary entered with Meg, banging her staff to silence them.

_(Monsieur Daae has returned.)_

Rachael straightened at the news. She would see Christian again!

_(In which case,_

_I think our meeting is adjourned!)_

_(Where precisely is he now?)_

_(I thought it best that he went home!)_

_(He needed rest!)_

Rachael stepped forward, her eyes trained on the proud woman.

_May I see him?_

_(No, Mademoiselle, he will see no one.)_

Rachael sighed and stepped back, while Andre, the lead tenor, and Charlotte rushed forward, all asking if he would sing. Madame Gary calmly answered them.

_(Here, I have a note.)_

They all rushed forward, but Madame Gary held the note back. It was stolen, however, my Firming, who was behind her. He opened the note, which Rachael could see was written in the same elegant hand. Firming read it in a disgusted tone:

Gentlemen,

I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christian Danae has returned to you, and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy, and put Mr. Daae in the role of the Count, a new role which will smoothly replace the old. The role which Mr. Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.

I shall watch the performance tonight in my normal seat, Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.

I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant.

O.G.

Meg clung to her mother, her eyes wide.

_(Christian..._

_Christian...)_

_(CHRISTIAN!_

_WHATEVER NEXT,_

_IT'S ALL A PLOY TO HELP CHRISTIAN!)_

_This is insane!_

_(I know who sent this!)_

Carlotta snatched a note Rachael was reading out of her hand, all while giving her a glare that could kill.

_(The Victomesse!_

_His lover!)_

Rachael glared back at the woman, her icy eyes intimidating Carlotta.

_Indeed?!_

_Can you believe this!_

Chaos broke out in the small group, but Rachael was already out of the office and down the hall.

_Christian spoke of an Angel,_

_Is this the Angel of Music?_

Erika glared down at the group below her. They were going to disobey her, cast Carlotta as the Countess instead of eliminating the role and casting her star. Oh, they were going to pay handsomely...

"So! It is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond imagination will occur!" she yelled, her voice booming.

They did not care.

They were going to pay.

"Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats," Rachael said, walking down the aisles. Her dress was long, dragging only slightly, and a beautiful, rich, magenta color. The sleeves were long and curved at the top, starting just below her shoulders. A string of pearls sat comfortably around her neck. "We shall be sitting in Box 5."

"Do you really think that's wise, Mademoiselle?" Andre asked. Both of the managers were dressed in black tuxedos, both of them looking around nervously. Rachael laughed.

"My dear Andre, there would appear to be no seats available other than box 5!"

They took their seats, and the production began.

"Every seat sold, hardly a disaster beyond imagination!" Finmin laughed. Rachael didn't acknowledge him, her eyes were trained on Christian.

**Well, there's that!**

**Thank you all so much for reading, please go check out my new fic that's posted, and don't forget to have an awesome day.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, well, well. It's been a long time, my lovelies. How are you all? I hope you've been well while I was gone.**

**Anyway, I worked on this fic and I got three chapters out. I would've gotten more, but I really don't like the Masquerade scene so I decided to call it a day and work on it maybe tomorrow, since tomorrow's Friday and I'll probably be less tired and lazy.**

**So, today was good. It's Spirit Week at my school and for Throwback Thursday, my friend and I went as female Sherlock and John. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, follows, and even for looking at this little story of mine. It really means the world to me. Seriously.**

**I don't own anything, though that'd be awesome if I did. Please, enjoy!**

_Ten_

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty!"

Christian looked up at the rafters, fear coursing through him. She was here.

_(It's her!_

_The Phantom of the Opera!)_

"It's her, I know it!" Christian whispered. "It's her!"

Carlotta grabbed his arm, her face angry. "Your part is silent, little toad!"

"A toad, madame?!" his Angel demanded. "Perhaps it is _you _who are the toad!"

Carlotta ignored the Phantom's comment, and gave instruction to the composer. Someone in the background cleared their throat, but she sent them a dangerous look.

_Serafimo,_

_Away with this pretense!_

_You cannot speak,_

_But kiss me in my –_

Carlotta's notes were interrupted by a loud croak. The laughter of Christian's Angel reached his ears.

_Poor fool,_

_He makes me laugh,_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_

_Ha –_

The croaking sound came again from Carlotta's throat, and the Phantom laughed louder. Christian couldn't believe this. How far would she go to make sure he sang?!

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" the Phantom announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen we do apologize!" Firmin said from his seat in Box 5. "The performance will continue in ten minutes' time when the new role of the Count will be sung by Monsieur Christian Daae!"

Firmin gestured him off the stage, and he nodded before quickly exiting stage left.

Andre brought out the dancers to perform in the meantime.

Erika was hidden in the shadows, her gray cloak disguising her scarlet dress well. Her gaze was trained on Joesph Buquet, a stage hand who was watching the dancers with interest. His interest, however, wasn't in the dance itself.

The swine, he deserved what she had planned for him.

Slowly, silently, she knotted a noose and came up behind the man. Quick as a flash, she wrapped the unforgiving rope around his neck and pulled tight. The man struggled, but it was no good. He was dead.

Erika smirked, knotted the rope, and dropped his dead body for all to see.

Screams, chaos.

She laughed.

**Kind of a dark chapter, and it might not be the best, so sorry about that.**

**Please, drop a review, it'd make my day. And, why don't you check out my Sherlock fic, too... If you're into that kind of stuff.**

**I'll be back tomorrow with a new chapter. So long, have a nice day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, good evening my lovely readers! I hope you had a good Saturday. Mine was fantastic.**

**I know I said that I'd post on Friday, but I was busy and couldn't fulfill my promise. So, so, so sorry, I hate doing that. Please forgive me.**

**Well, anyway, here's chapter eleven, for your enjoyment!**

**I don't own anything. Please, enjoy!**

_Eleven_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats! It was an accident! It was simply an accident!"

Rachael was already out of her seat, though. She had gone with Christian, who had taken them to the roof of the Opera House. She didn't understand why.

_Why have you brought us here?_

_(Don't take me back there!)_

_We must return!_

_(She'll kill me!_

_His eyes will find me there!)_

_Christian, don't say that!_

_(Those eyes that burn!)_

_Don't even think it!_

_(And if she has to kill a thousand men!)_

_Forget this waking nightmare!_

_(The Phantom of the Opera will kill again!)_

_The Phantom is a fable!_

_Believe me,_

_There is no Phantom of the Opera!_

Rachael had a grip on Christian's arms, trying to calm him, but he wouldn't listen. He pulled away and stepped away from her.

_(My God, who is she!)_

_My God, who is this woman?_

_(Who hunts to kill!)_

_This mask of death!_

_(I can't escape from her!)_

_Whose is this voice you hear?!_

_(I never will!)_

_With every breath?_

_And in this labyrinth,_

_Where night is blind!_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there (here)_

_Inside your (my) mind!_

Rachael soon grew frustrated. The Phantom of the Opera was just a myth, a story to scare and manipulate people. How could he not see that?

She didn't dare to remember her mother's cruel words, that Christian's mind was gone, that he was meant to be locked away.

Rachael grabbed his hands, looking into his eyes. Her words were harsher than she meant them to be.

_There is no Phantom of the Opera!_

Christian pulled away and stepped back yet again.

_(No, I've been there!_

_To her world of unending night!_

_To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness..._

_Darkness..._

_Rachael, I've seen him!_

_Can I ever forget that sight?)_

Rachael's gaze softened, and she pulled Christian into an embrace. He was so frightened, he was shaking like a leaf.

_(Can I ever escape from that face?_

_So distorted, deformed!_

_It was hardly a face in the darkness..._

_Darkness...)_

Christian pulled away, staring off into the Parisian night. Rachael was only focused on his words. Could what he was saying be true? Could the Phantom be, in fact, real? She would believe anything he told her, but not this. This was too strange, too mythical.

_(But her voice filled my spirit_

_With a strange, sweet sound..._

_In that night,_

_There was music in my mind..._

_And through music,_

_My soul began..._

_To soar!_

_And I heard_

_As I'd never heard..._

_Before...)_

Rachael shook her head. She dared to step closer to him.

_What you heard was a dream,_

_And nothing more._

_(Yet, in her eyes,_

_All the sadness of the world..._

_Those pleading eyes..._

_Were both threaten..._

_And adore...)_

Rachael was shaking slightly. She was angry and scared. She would not loose Christian to a dream.

_Christian..._

He didn't look over at her. He continued to stare at the scenery before them. Her anger overtook her tone.

_Christian!_

_(Christian...)_

The pair looked around for the third voice that purred his name.

"What was that?!" Christian demanded. He looked around, shaking once again, before sinking to the ground and succumbing to tears.

Rachael's heart broke. Instantly, she forgot her anger and fear and knelt in front of him. She pushed a few hairs from his forehead, and he looked up at her.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide—eyed fears._

_I'm here,_

_Nothing will harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you._

Her thumbs graced his face, stemming the flow of his tears and erasing their harsh marks.

_Let me be you freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears!_

_I'm here,_

_With you,_

_Beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you!_

He smiled at her, and together they stood, hands joined.

_(Say you'll love me every waking moment!_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime!_

_Say you need me with you,_

_Now and always!_

_Promise me that all you say is true..._

_That's all I ask of you...)_

Rachael smiled. She already loved, she already needed him.

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let me be your light!_

She tried to bring him back into the Opera House, but he wouldn't move. She sighed.

_You're safe,_

_No one can find you_

_Your fears are far behind you!_

Christian smiled before turning away from her and standing near the edge of the roof.

_(All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night!)_

He turned back to her, a smile still set on his face.

_(And you,_

_Always beside me!_

_To hold me, and to hide me!)_

Rachael walked to him and took his hands again. He pulled her closer this time rather than pull away. She couldn't help but smile now.

_Then say you'll share with me one love,_

_One lifetime!_

_Let me lead you from your solitude!_

_Say you need me with you,_

_Here,_

_Beside you!_

_Anywhere you go, _

_Let me go, too!_

_Christian..._

_That's all I ask of you..._

_(Say you'll share with me one love,_

_One lifetime!_

_Say the word,_

_And I will follow you!)_

Their notes were harmonious now, as was their joy. Their hands were still joined, but they were regarding each other at arms length now.

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night,_

_Each morning!_

_(Say you love me...)_

_You know I do!_

The stepped close again, until their chests were touching.

_Love me..._

_That's all I ask of you..._

Ever so slowly, Christian leaned forward, and his lips met Rachael's. She held him there with her arms around his neck. They pulled apart, but Christian quickly embraced her, picking her up by her waist and spinning her around. Rachael laughed, for she was just as happy as he was.

He placed her gently back onto the ground, and they looked at each other once more.

_Anywhere you go,  
Let me go, too!_

_Love me..._

_That's all I ask..._

_Of you..._

Again and again, they kissed, with no fear of being caught. Rachael didn't feel small, dainty, or insignificant anymore. She had someone who loved her.

Christian suddenly straightened, but his smile never faded.

_(I must go,_

_They'll wonder where I am!_

_Wait for me, Rachael!)_

Rachael nodded, and Christian made for the door.

_Christian,_

_I love you!_

Christian looked at her lovingly before walking back and taking her hands again.

_(Order your fine horses!_

_Be with them at the door!)_

Rachael laughed as he twirled her under his arm.

_And soon, you'll be beside me!_

_(You'll guard me and you'll guide me!)_

They both made for the door, leaving the night behind them.

Little did they know, the Phantom of the Opera had been hiding, watching.

And her deformed, cold heart had broken with every note of their song.

**Well, there's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of hard to write. Raoul is really a jerk in this play... Just putting that out there. I'm trying to make Rachael more sweet and caring, I don't want her to be the rich snob.**

**Anyway, please drop a review, and check out my Sherlock fic if you're into that kind of thing. I love you guys, I hope you have an awesome day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, how are you guys doing?**

**Well, I have some reviews to answer, so here we go!**

**SimplyMari: Thanks for your kind words! The movie is on YouTube, but I have to pay to watch it! I'd rather just go by the play, it's a lot more enjoyable, anyway, with the live voices and such. It's a lot more realistic, too.**

**Okay, so this chapter is really short. So sorry. Just wanted you guys to have a little Erika angst, so here it is!**

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

_Twelve_

Erika felt so betrayed. She was heartbroken. She was sad. But most of all, she was angry. It should be _her. She _should be his love. It should be _her _lips against his.

Cursed tears fell from her face and stained her scarlet dress.

_I gave you my music..._

_Made your song take wing..._

_And now,_

_How you've repaid me!_

_Denied me and betrayed me!_

_She was bound to love you..._

_When she heard you sing!_

Silently, she cried. She whispered his name over and over, as if that would bring him back to her. As if that would make him see sense.

As if that would make him love her.

She heard Christian and Rachael singing to each other. She ground her teeth and covered her ears, childishly trying to block out the sound. The anger she felt quickly overtook her sadness.

_You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!_

They would pay. Everyone would pay.

As Erika screamed with rage, the lights in the Opera House went out.

**Like I said, short chapter. Sorry about that. I will work on the next few chapters, but it might be awhile. If you know the story well, the next scene will be the Masquerade scenes... I do not enjoy those scenes, I don't enjoy the song, I just don't like it. I don't even know how to go about writing it, but I'll figure it out! If all else fails, I'll just skip it.**

**Anyway, my Sherlock and a new fic, a Once Upon a Time fic, is posted, so check those out if it tickles your fancy!**

**Thanks for reading, please drop me a review, and have a great day!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, how are y'all doing? Boy, that was proper English… Anyway…**

**I've got some reviews to answer, so I'm gonna do that now!**

**cbear5: Thank you for your suggestion and for the review! I know what you mean, I realized my mistake as soon as I posted "The Letters" chapter… Whoops. I have changed it, as you will see in this chapter. If you want me to post the edited chapters, please, let me know! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope my idiocy won't keep you from this story!**

**Okay, so I completely ditched this story, and I realized that today. I am so sorry. Truth be told, I've been cheating on this fic with others, trying desperately to figure out how I was going to write this. After about my fifth time watching the scene, I started to write and totally just blanked out (has that ever happened to anyone else?) and I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**I was actually really surprised with the Phantom's entrance in this play – it was actually pretty sweet. He was dressed so dramatically and the entrance itself was dramatic... Ugh, it was just really cool and I defiantly wasn't expecting it.**

**I don't own anything, please, enjoy!**

_Thirteen_

Colors, lights, and music surrounded them. Everyone's clothes were a bright color, including Rachael. She was in a pink dress that was cut lowly, but Rachael covered her exposed skin with sheer, silver sleeves that connected to the dress, which fell just past her knees. Her hair, curled, framed her face, and her face glowed naturally with little make-up. Christian felt plain next to her. She had opted against a mask, and for that, Christian was glad. Even though he hadn't seen or heard his Angel in months, he didn't want to think of his her tonight.

_(Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade,_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve,_

_Splash of puce,_

_Fool and King,_

_Ghoul and goose,_

_Green and black,_

_Queen and priest,_

_Trace of rouge,_

_Face of beast._

_Faces!_

_Take your turn,_

_Take a ride,_

_On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race!_

_Thigh of blue,_

_True is false,_

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip,_

_Swirl of gown,_

_Ace of hearts,_

_Face of clown,_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in,_

_Drink it up!)_

Christian and Rachael pushed their way through the crowd, attached by the arm. Rachael was laughing, and Christian along with her. Not every night was a Masquerade, they were both determined to enjoy themselves.

_(In the sound)_

_But who can name the face?_

_(Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_Spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill,_

_Let the spectacle astound you!)_

Christian danced with Rachael, her gown brushing his legs when he twirled her. Neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces.

_(Masquerade!_

_Burning glaces,_

_Turning heads!_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows,_

_Breathing lies!_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs,_

_Peering eyes!_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide,_

_But the face will still pursue you!)_

For a moment, Christian thought of his Angel, and how he could never escape from her, but he quickly banished the thought. Tonight, he would spend with Rachael. Not her.

_(What a night!)_

_(What a crowd!)_

_(Makes you glad,_

_Makes you proud!_

_All the crème de la crème!)_

_(Watching us and watching them!)_

_(And all our fears are in the past!)_

_(Six months!)_

_(Of relief!)_

_(Of delight!)_

_(Of Elysian peace!)_

_(And we can breathe at last!)_

_(No more notes!)_

_(No more ghost!)_

_(Here's a health!)_

_(Here's a toast_

_To a prosperous year!)_

_(To the new chandelier!)_

_(And may its splendor never fade!)_

_(What a change!)_

_(What a blessed release!)_

_(And what a masquerade!)_

Rachael and Christian had retreated to the edges of the room, enjoying the scene before them. Christian smiled and turned to her, watching her as she fingered the ring on a chain around her neck. Two days ago, he had proposed to her, and she agreed. He requested that she wear the ring around her neck, and though reluctant, she agreed to that as well.

_Think of it!_

_A secret engagement,_

_Look, my future bride!_

_Just think of it!_

Rachael frowned and turned her head towards him.

_(But why is it secret?_

_What have we to hide?)_

Christian sighed. They had been over this many times, it was starting to tire him.

_You promised me._

_(You promised me!)_

Her slender fingers grasped the clasp on the necklace. She unhooked it and took off the ring, and started to slide it onto her hand. But, he stopped her, a desperate look in his eyes.

_No, Rachael, they'll see!_

_(Well let them see!_

_It's an engagement!_

_Not a crime!)_

She stepped closer to him, her eyes shining with anger, sadness, and questions. She caressed his cheek, a deep frown now set.

_(Christian, what are you afraid of?)_

He smiled and took her hands in his.

_Let's not argue..._

_(Let's not argue...)_

_Please pretend,_

_(I can only hope...)_

_You will understand in time!_

_(I'll understand in time...)_

A man stepped over to them and pulled Rachael away to dance with him. She obliged, but her eyes were set on him the entire time.

Slowly, she made her way to the edge of the crowd, and Christian held out both of his hands. Their hands brushed momentarily before Rachael was pulled back again.

Christian sighed and decided to stand on the stairs, patiently waiting and watching her. She was a fantastic dancer, moving freely and gracefully like water itself. He was content, knowing she was happy even when he wasn't with her.

_(Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade!_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances,_

_Turning heads!_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill,_

_Let the spectacle astound you!)_

The crowd froze as a sinister sound filled the air. Fog poured from the corners of the room. Slowly, Christian turned, and his eyes widened, dread coursing through his entire body.

She was back.

**Well... That was intense. Right?... No?... Maybe?... I don't know.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this scene. I'd feel bad for ditching you guys and coming back with a crappy chapter. Even so, please stay tuned. The best is yet to come.**

**Please drop a review, and have an awesome day! Love you guys.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good afternoon all! Well, I didn't get as far as I would have liked to in this fic last night – but I did get pretty far. I got to chapter... Eighteen, I think? I don't quite remember.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**I don't own anything. Nope, nothing at all. Darn.**

_Fourteen_

She stood before them, hands crossed behind her back, dressed in a black dress with a collar that touched her jawbone. The sleeves were long and ended in a V-shape down her hands, and the skirt flared gold when she walked. Her face was elegantly accentuated with dark make up, her lips a dark ruby. On her face was a differently shaped, pristine, white mask.

This was surely the Phantom of the Opera standing before them. Alive, well, and just as real, beautiful, and malicious as Christian had said.

Her emerald eyes pierced all of them, one by one.

_Why so silent good messieurs?_

Everyone shrunk back, their eyes wide.

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

The music – Rachael didn't know where it was coming from – grew more sinister and high pitched. She flinched.

A smirk crossed her pretty lips.

_Have you missed me, good messieurs?_

_I have written you an opera!_

She pulled a black, sealed, leather folder from behind her back and held it high. Again, she looked at the frightened people, but her eyes avoided Christian.

Rachael was glad. Christian wasn't flinching, he wasn't afraid. Rachael didn't want the woman to see he was no longer scared of her.

_Here I bring the finished score,_

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

She threw the folder to Monsieur Andre, who fumbled to catch it. He opened the folder and began to read it

_I advise you to comply,_

_My instructions should be clear._

_Remember,_

_There are worse things than a shattered chandelier!_

Andre and Firmin scurried to their office, and the Phantom beckoned Christian forward. His head tilted slightly to the side, and he complied, his footsteps slow and measured.

Rachael was in shock. He would not be as ignorant as to go with her!

When he got to the stairs, she realized he was that ignorant, and she ran over, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Christian, no!" she whispered hastily, and he looked at her.

Rachael looked at the Phantom again, who was visibly shaking with rage. Her eyes were not on Rachael though, they were on her necklace.

Both Christian and Rachael noticed this, and Rachael gripped the ring in her hand.

Erika looked at Christian, her eyes hard and her bottom lip quivering slightly.

_Your chains are still mine!_

_You belong to me!_

In a flash of fire, the Phantom was gone. Everyone screamed and ran, including Christian. Rachael's gaze followed him, but when she saw him with Meg, she knew he would be safe.

She saw a braided bun pass by her vision, and she turned.

"Madame Giry! Madame Giry!" she called.

"Victomesse, don't ask me!" she retorted. "I know no more than anyone else!"

"That's not true, you know something, don't you?" Rachael asked, stepping closer to the woman.

"I know nothing! Please... Mademoiselle... don't ask me!"

She stepped away to leave, but Rachael grabbed the woman's arm.

"Madame, for all our sakes!"

Madame Giry sighed and turned back to Rachael.

"Very well..." she began. "It was years ago. There was a traveling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurers, human oddities... "

"Go on," Rachael urged.

"And there was... I shall never forget her... a woman, locked in a cage."

"In a cage?" Rachael asked quietly.

"A prodigy, Victomesse. Scholar, architect, musician."

"A composer," Rachael added, remembering what had just occurred.

"And an inventor too, Mademoiselle! They boasted she had once built for the Shah of Persia a maze of mirrors..."

"Who was this woman?"

_(A freak of nature,_

_More monster than woman...)_

"Deformed?" Rachael asked, and Madame Giry nodded.

"From birth, it seemed."

"My God..."

"Then, she went missing. She escaped."

"Go on," Rachael urged again, impatient to hear the rest of the tale.

_(They never found her..._

_It was said she had died.)_

"But she didn't die, did she?" Rachael hissed. Madame Giry looked at her sadly.

_(The world forgot her..._

_But I never can!_

_For in this darkness..._

_I have seen her again...)_

_And so our Phantom's this woman?_

Madame Giry looked frightened at her conclusion.

"I have said too much, Mademoiselle! Too much!"

"No, wait!"

"And there have been too many accidents!"

"Accidents?!" Rachael demanded. But, the woman was already gone. "Madame Giry!"

**Not gonna lie, I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I actually took more of the confrontation with the Phantom and Christian from the movie – but it was mainly my own spin on it. In the play, Erik does beckon Christine forward, but she doesn't move, and he sings "Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me!". In the movie, Christine does move, and the Phantom rips the necklace from her neck and says "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!". I kinda just combined them, but it was mainly my own spin.**

**I hope you guys don't mind and enjoyed it.**

**And, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please drop a review and tell me what you think. Have a great day, guys!**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**OHMYGOSH IT HAS BEEN SO LONG I AM SO SORRY.**

**Life has just been really busy lately.**

**So, so sorry!**

**I don't really have much to say other than that so...**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

_Fifteen_

Christian wondered why he'd been summoned to the manager's office, but he went, his arm looped with Rachael's.

_(Ah, here's our little flower!)_

Christian's eyebrows furrowed. What had he done wrong? Why did Piangi say the sentence with such venom?

_(Ah, Monsieur Daae,_

_Quite the man of the Hour!)_

_(You have secured the largest role in this..._

_Don Juan!)_

_(Christian Daae,_

_He doesn't have the voice.)_

_(Signora, please!)_

_(Then I take it you're agreeing?)_

_(He's behind this!)_

_(It appears we have no choice!)_

_(He's the one behind this!_

_Christian Daae!)_

Christian looked up from the score, anger surging through him.

_How dare you!_

_(I'm not a fool!)_

_You evil man,_

_How dare you!_

_(You think I'm blind?)_

_This isn't my fault!_

_I don't want any part in this plot!_

_(Mr. Daae, surely –)_

_(But why not!)_

_(What did he say?)_

_(It's your decision!)_

_(But why not?)_

_(He's backing out!)_

_(You have a duty!)_

Christian ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He just wanted this all to end, he didn't want to sing, he wished he never had.

_I cannot sing, duty or not!_

_(Christian..._

_Christian...)_

He turned to Rachael, who gripped his upper arms. She shook her head, anger evident on her face.

_(You don't have to,_

_They can't make you.)_

She spat her last words over his shoulder, the venom directed to Andre and Firmin.

"Please, Monsieur, another note..." the voice of Madame Giry stated. The stage managers groaned, but Madame Giry read it aloud anyway.

_Fondest greetings to you all._

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts._

_Carlotta must be taught to act,_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage!_

_Our Don Juan must lose some weight,_

_It's no healthy in a man of Piangi's age._

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts!_

_As for Mr. Christian Daae..._

_No doubt,_

_He'll do his best._

_It's true,_

_His voice is good,_

_He knows!_

_Though, should he wish to excel,_

_He has much still to learn._

_If pride will let him return to me..._

_His teacher..._

_His teacher..._

"'Your obedient friend, and Angel'."

Christian stood, paralyzed with fear. He couldn't sing. He wouldn't sing. This had gone too far already, he refused to let it go any further. He just wanted all this to end, he just wanted to marry Rachael and leave this place far behind him.

He didn't want to be the star anymore.

"I can't," he whispered. "I won't do it..."

_(We..._

_Have all been blind..._

_And yet the answer is staring us in the face!_

_This..._

_Could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend!)_

Christian looked at Rachael, who was staring at the ground, her eyebrows knit in concentration. What was she suggesting?

_(We're listening!)_

_(Go on!)_

_(We shall play her game,_

_Perform her work,_

_But remember, we hold the ace!)_

Rachael looked at Christian, pain in her eyes. Christian didn't know what she was going to say, but he had a feeling he _would _be singing after all.

_(For if Mr. Daae sings,_

_She is certain to attend...)_

_(We make certain the doors are barred!)_

_(We make certain our men are there!)_

_(We make certain they're armed!)_

_(The curtain falls!_

_Her reign will end!)_

_(Madness!)_

_(I'm not so sure!)_

_(Not if it works!)_

_(This is madness!)_

_(The tide will turn!)_

_(Monsieur, believe me!_

_There is no way of turning the tide!)_

_(You stick to ballet!)_

_(Then help us!)_

Christian was surprised at the angry tone Rachael was using. She was spitting her words, and a fire was burning in her blue eyes. Madame Giry even looked frightened, and she was the one who usually struck fear.

_(Mademoiselle,_

_I can't!)  
(Instead of warning us,_

_Help us!)_

_(I wish I could!)_

_(Don't make excuses!)_

_(Or could it be that you're on her side?)_

Christian was shocked at Rachael's accusation. What was wrong with his Lotte?

_(She's her accomplice!)_

_(Mademoiselle,_

_Believe me,_

_I intended no ill!_

_But, messieurs, be careful!_

_We have seen her kill!)_

_(We'll say she'll fall!_

_And fall she will!)_

_(He's the one behind this!_

_Christian!)_

_(If you succeed,_

_You free us all!)_

_(Angel of Music,_

_Fear my fury!_

_This so called Angel has to fall!)_

_(Hear my warning!_

_Hear her fury!)_

No, Christian had to stop this. He couldn't let anything happen to his Angel, not after all she'd done for him. He knew she had killed, he knew she wasn't the Angel he expected, but he owed her so much.

_Please, don't!_

_If you don't stop this,_

_I'LL GO MAD!_

He threw down the score, rage running through his veins.

_Rachael, I'm frightened!_

_Don't make me do this!_

In a moment, Rachael was by his side, her arms around his shaking waist. Her eyes were glistening with anger, but it had subsided slightly as she gently pushed strands of hair behind his ears.

_Rachael, it scares me,_

_Don't put me through this ordeal by fire!_

_She'll take me,_

_I know!_

_We'll be parted forever,_

_She won't let me go!_

A chair was placed behind him, and he sat down gratefully. Rachael knelt in front of him, her eyes never leaving his.

_What I once used to dream,_

_I now dread,_

_If she finds me,_

_It won't ever end!_

_And she'll always be there,_

_Singing songs in my head!_

_She'll always be there,_

_Singing songs in my head..._

"He's mad..." he heard Carlotta whisper. Rachael turned quickly and glared at the woman, her eyes dangerous. She looked back at Christian, sighing and touching his cheek.

_(You said yourself_

_She was nothing but a woman..._

_Yet,_

_While she lives..._

_She will haunt us till we're dead...)_

Christian sighed, a tear escaping his eye. He knew Rachael was right. He knew this madness wouldn't end until his Angel was caught.

_Twisted every way..._

_What answer can I give?_

_Am I to risk my life,_

_To win the chance to live?_

_Can I betray the woman who once inspired my voice?_

_Do I become her prey?_

_Do I have any choice?_

_She kills without a thought,_

_She murders all that's good!_

_I know I can't refuse!_

_And yet..._

_I wish I could..._

_Oh, God,_

_If I agree,_

_What horrors wait for me?_

Rachael guided him to the chair again, forcing him to sit, but he didn't object.

_In this..._

_The Phantom's opera..._

Rachael knelt beside him again, her gentle hands turning his face to look at her.

_(Christian,_

_Christian,_

_Don't think that I don't care..._

_But every hope,_

_And every prayer,_

_Rest on you now...)_

Christian nodded weakly, dread, fear, and anxiety all entering his mind at the same time.

Could they do it?

Could they really succeed?

Could they finally be free of the music of the night?

He shook his head and stood, backing away from everyone. He knew the answer already.

"I can't!" he yelled before running out.

"Christian!"

**Things are about to get interesting...**

**Please, drop a review for me!**

**Thanks so much.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


	16. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. It has been so long and I sincerely apologize for that.**

**Life is just very, very, very stressful right now and I barely have time to breathe. Plus, the fact my computer is probably going to die on me soon.**

**I do plan on continuing these fics, just when I get more time.**

**I thank you all, and please don't give up on me.**

**-SparrowEyedGirl**


End file.
